


The Words that Define Us

by LannisterLion91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannisterLion91/pseuds/LannisterLion91
Summary: In a world where the first words your soulmate will say to you appear on your forearm as an identifying mark when you turn 18, life is good...unless your Kara Danvers or Lena Luthor who feel like the butt of the universe's x-rated joke.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 519





	The Words that Define Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the marks we carry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053029) by [Aspidities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities). 



> All props to Aspidities for the inspiration with her fic "the marks we carry."

18-year-old Lena Luthor rolled the sleeves up on her school uniform despite the dress code. _Fuck them_ , she thought. A few more months and she'd never have to worry about a single one of these people anyway. Of course, that wasn't true. She would be forced to smile and interact with many of them at her family's social gatherings and future business functions. It was all part of the blue-collar lifestyle Lena was sickeningly born into. One her family demanded she respect, especially as an Omega. She may have thrust a book into her locker with a little more force than necessary at the thought.

"Ms. Luthor."

Lena sighed and turned to face the inevitable scolding from the headmistress.

"Must you be so violent with school prop-."

At the headmistress' sudden silence, Lena met her eyes and followed her gaze to her own wrist. There, like a tattoo straight from Hell, were the words _Oh wow, you taste good_.

Lena wasted no time in rolling the sleeves of her blazer down, brushed past the stunned headmistress, and did not stop walking until she was well off school property.

*****

Kara Danvers trudged behind her sister and Kelly, her sister's girlfriend, across the NCU green. It was almost 90 degrees out, but Kara steadfastly kept the sleeves of her basketball warmup pulled down. She didn't mind too much. In fact, she was quite used to the heat. After all, she had worn nothing but long sleeves for two years since IT appeared. She even wore a compression sleeve on her right arm during games.

Kara scowled down at her forearm and pulled the sleeve of the warmup a bit to glare at those words that rumbled around in her brain like a building thunderstorm. 

_Oh God. Don't stop._

"Kara?"

Kara snapped out of her mood to acknowledge Kelly.

"I said that Omega by the water fountain has been checking you out for the last five minutes. You should go talk to her."

Looking in the direction of the water fountain, Kara realized Kelly was talking about the university's soccer star, Lucy Lane. Had she been checking Kara out? Another stolen glance and a blush told Kara what she needed to know. 

"I'll catch you guys-."

"Yeah, yeah, we won't wait up," Alex joked.

Kara rolled her eyes and made her way towards Lucy feeling both inevitably excited - she _was_ an Alpha at her core, like it or not - and heavy with burden. Kara knew her reputation. She knew it had to do with the rumors that flew from the mouths of people who'd gotten a glimpse of her mark and were only spurred on by confirmations from past lovers. She knew, but that didn't stop her from adding a few more rumors to the pile courtesy of Lucy Lane that night.

*****

Lena ducked her head and tried to hide her smile as her small group of friends toasted to her 21st birthday. Not long after her mark appeared, she moved away from her parents' estate and from the reputation that had started to build because of the words on her wrist. Words she had no control over, though no one seemed to care. 

It had taken her awhile, but Lena had decided that although she may have no say over her mark, she could control how it affected her life. Ever since moving across the country, she surrounded herself with a small group of open-minded people and was wary of who she let in. Things were okay. They had been even better since she left Andrea.

It wasn't that she didn't care for her ex-girlfriend. There had been a lot of feelings, in fact. Rather, it felt pointless when everytime after they made love, Andrea would trace the words on her arm wistfully. It was as if they both knew it wouldn't last, and so neither of them put their whole heart into it. Not exactly the recipe for a lasting relationship. Lena let out a heavy sigh and downed the next shot her friends handed her.

"Awfully big sigh from the birthday girl."

Lena nearly choked on her drink at the sound of her older brother's voice. She whipped around to find Lex standing by her sticky table in that dingy bar looking wholly overdressed and out of place.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not exactly the greeting I expected after three years. Though I suppose I am crashing your party." Lex took the seat next to Lena. "You don't mind, do you?"

Lena shrugged and slid her brother a spare shot. He eyed it warily, no doubt thinking it was several shelves below his preferred brand. But for Lena's sake, he threw it back with no complaint.

"I'm afraid I didn't bring a gift, but-."

"Lex, it's really fine."

"But I did bring something better. At least I hope you'll agree."

Lena waited patiently as Lex let the silence unravel for dramatic effect.

"I'd like you to come work for me. I know, I know. No family business. But hear me out. I'm expanding LexCorp. Well, branching out. I'm opening LuthorCorp here in National City, and I'll need a Head of Research. Who better than my brilliant baby sister?"

Lena hesitated. It sounded like her dream job, but she wasn't so eager to go running back to her family. Lex must have sensed that.

"I promise you'll have complete autonomy in the position. Free to research whatever you like with a healthy salary and share of profits. Occasionally I may ask you to oversee a project for me but only when my other teams are overloaded."

Lex stood.

"I'm not asking you to decide right now. Just think it over, will you?"

"I'll do it."

"Great. My number is the same. Call it whenever."

"No, I accept. I want the job."

"Oh." 

Lex seemed surprised. Lena couldn't blame him. She, herself, was a little surprise by how quickly she had accepted. However, Lex was right. This was her dream job, and she was tired of paying rent by writing dissertations for people who were supposed to be her academic superiors. It was time she started really living for herself. 

"Yes, I accept. I've seen your building downtown. When should I report?"

Lex clapped his hands together in excitement. 

"Enjoy the rest of your birthday weekend. I'll have everything ready for you on Monday."

Lena let him pull her into a hug. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be genuinely embraced. She even let herself hug Lex back a little. Maybe 21 would be the start of the upturn in her life.

The feeling carried over to Monday morning when Lena walked into the pristine, state-of-the-art lab that was more or less all hers. A fit redhead who looked a few years Lena's senior approached with a warm smile.

"Hey, there. You must be Lena. I'm Alex. Alex Danvers. We'll be sharing the lab, but don't worry. I'll be out of your way most of the time."

"Oh, no need to worry. It's lovely to meet you Alex," Lena said with her first real smile in years.

*****

Kara fidgeted nervously with the jacket of her new suit as the elevator rocketed upward. It wasn’t everyday you were invited to the country’s leading scientific research facility to write next week’s cover story...even if your big sister who happened to work at said facility played a large part in getting the invitation secured.

With a final glance at herself in the shiny interior of the lift, Kara exited on the laboratory floor and was greeted by Alex.

“Hey! Thanks again for showing me around today,” she said.”

“Happy to do it. I figured if you saw what I do everyday, you can have my back at Christmas when Mom asks what I mean when I say I’m too busy to date.”

They shared a laugh as Alex scanned them into the airlocked lab space. Kara furiously scribbled down notes as her sister showed her the various machinery and explained what LutherCorp was working on. Kara asked smart questions and charmed every lab assistant they came across. She already had a solid idea for how her article would look.

As the tour was winding down, Alex shot Kara an excited smile.

“Okay, this next part isn’t technically for your article, but I thought you might enjoy seeing it.”

Kara followed her sister to a smaller lab off the main section. In the room, there were dozens of vials all filled with the same clear liquid but labeled with various food names and macronutrient breakdowns.

“This is Lena Luthor’s side project. She’s been working on synthesising food for areas that are experiencing famine. Each vial meets a single person’s caloric and nutritional needs for the day. And the best part: they all taste like great foods from around the world. Like this one,” Alex picked up a vial and handed it to Kara to examine. “It tastes like potstickers.”

“What?!” Kara asked in excitement. “No way!”

“Yeah, the only thing is, we haven’t quite found a way-”

Before Alex could finish, Kara popped the cap on the vial and threw the liquid back like a shot. She smacked her lips in pleasure just as Lena Luthor scanned herself into the room

“Oh wow, you taste good,” Kara said, looking at the vial.

Suddenly, Kara’s knees gave out. She collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach. 

“Kara, you idiot!” Alex shouted. “If you didn’t act with your stomach all the time, I could’ve told we haven’t yet found a way for the human body not to reject the substance.”

Kara found herself struggling to breathe, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the liquid or because she was suddenly staring into the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen. The owner of those eyes began chest compressions on her.

“Oh God. Don’t stop.” She kept up her ministrations. “Don’t you dare stop breathing on me.”

If Kara had been able to spare the oxygen, she would’ve laughed. The words on her wrist seemed to burn as soon as the woman spoke them. Just before she passed out, she saw the same words she’d spoken earlier on the dark-haired woman’s wrist. She melted into the blackness with a smile.

*****

Lena stared down at the blonde on the infirmary cot. The beautiful idiot had finally stabilized thanks to Lena’s quick thinking, but she still hadn’t woken up. She glanced down at where Alex had rolled the woman’s sleeve up a muscled forearm to insert an IV and reread the words.

What troubled Lena more than the fact that she had found her soulmate (and in the least expected way possible) was that she had almost lost her in the same moment. While the woman rested, Lena allowed herself to trace the mark on the blonde’s - Kara’s, as Alex had explained - arm.

“I never expected it would happen like this,” said a hoarse voice.

Lena’s gaze shot up and was met with those sparkling blue eyes. Kara smiled weakly.

“Ya know, with the words being what they are and all. I never expected it to be so…”

“Life-threatening?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I can’t say this is how I pictured it either.”

Kara looked down to where Lena was still absent-mindedly stroking her forearm. The room seemed to crackled with electricity, and Lena had the sense to blush. She released Kara’s arm and stood from her bedside.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Miss Danvers. I should get back to work.”

“Wait!”

Kara sat up in a panic and gripped Lena’s wrist. The electricity was back, and Lena found it hard to breath.

“Shouldn’t we…I mean, we are…” the blonde blew out a breath in frustration at herself. Lena found it far too endearing. 

Kara got up from the bed and was surprisingly sturdy for someone who almost died not an hour before. She ran a hand through her hair.

“What I’m trying to say is I’d like to take you out, Miss…”

“Luthor. Lena. Lena Luthor, that is.”

Apparently, Lena had forgotten how to speak English and every other of the dozens of languages she knew.

“Would that be alright?” Kara’s hopeful, open face was wreaking havoc on her ability to say no.

“I’ve got a lot to do around here today.” Lena watched Kara’s face fall and found herself pressing on quickly. “Why don’t you go home and get some rest, tough guy? You nearly died, after all. Then, if you’re feeling up to it this evening, you can get my number from Alex, and we’ll go from there.”

“I’ll do that.”

Kara had said it with a warm smile, but there was just enough of a hint of Alpha promise to it that Lena shivered.

“Until later, Miss Luthor.”

Kara extended her hand for Lena to shake. When they touched, Lena felt the rest of the noise in the lab fade away. Her awareness was only her and Kara. She released the other woman before she did something rash and inappropriate for work.

“Until later,” Lena said with a little more flirtatiousness than she intended. 

She watched Kara until her broad back disappeared into the elevator.

“You  would get stuck with my sister as a soulmate, Luthor,” Alex said behind her.

Two could play this game.

“Should we talk about you almost killing your sister and my soulmate or do you want to get back to work?”

Without a word, Alex returned to her side of the lab. Lena found herself working with a smile on herself the rest of the day. She felt like her head was finally clear, and she was able to crack several problems she’d been stuck on for weeks.

She rode her good mood all the way home where she indulged in a long bath before wrapping herself in a robe and sprawling on her couch with a tumbler of whiskey and a book she’d been neglecting.

Just as she cracked the spine, a knock sounded at her door. She never had visitors, so she opened the door cautiously. 

Kara stood before her in tight black jeans and a plain white v neck. The blonde held a bouquet of Lena’s favorite flowers and a bottle of wine too expensive for a junior reporter’s salary.

“Alex may have given me more than your number.” At Lena’s silence, Kara’s eyes widened. “I hope this is okay. I probably should’ve called first. I can just go-”

“Come in.”

Lena’s feelings mirrored Kara’s stunned expression, but she found herself moving aside to let the blonde in. She took the flowers and wine from Kara and told her to make herself comfortable. When she returned with two filled wine glasses, she found Kara flipping through the book she’d abandoned. 

“Thanks,” Kara said, taking the proffered glass.

Lena settled next to her on the couch, feeling more at ease than she had a right to for having just met the woman.

It should’ve been awkward. It should have been uncomfortable or nerve-wracking. But it was none of those things. As they talked, Kara’s smile felt to Lena like slipping into a warm bath. And every time Lena returned it, she saw Kara’s eyes light up like fireworks against a midnight blue sky.

Lena had just finished telling Kara the story of how her mark first appeared, and the blonde had her head thrown back in laughter. Lena found herself fighting the urge to press a kiss to the cords of muscle on display.  _ Fuck it,  _ she thought. She had denied herself her entire life, and Kara was  _ made for her.  _

Without hesitating long enough to talk herself out of it, Lena leaned forward and let her lips claim the skin of Kara’s neck. She felt the woman’s copious muscles tense before her large hands pulled Lena into her lap.

Lena kissed up Kara’s neck, along her strong jawline until she was met with impossibly soft lips. Under her, she felt a growl rumble up from Kara and it drew out her own breathy mewl.

Kara pulled back, slightly out of breath.

“Is this okay?”

Lena cupped her face. Those filthy words of her mark, and somehow she had been gifted the sweetest soulmate in the universe.

“Make me yours, Kara.”

*****

“Bedroom,” Kara commanded as she stood with Lena in her arms.

Lena gestured vaguely behind her and went back to work on Kara’s lips. By some miracle, Kara got them to Lena’s bedroom without concussing either of them. As soon as she laid Lena on the giant bed, all other thoughts left her mind except for making the woman before her feel as good as possible for as long as she’d have her.

With Lena’s nods of consent, Kara slowly peeled away the robe. She felt her breath leave her body when she noticed the piercing on one of Lena’s nipples. As if drawn by a magnet, she leaned down and took it into her mouth, sucking roughly. With her free hand, she tended to Lena’s other perfect breast until the woman below her was writing.

She released the nipple with a pop and kissed her way down Lena’s abdomen, committing the taste of her skin and the sound of her moans to memory. When she reached the neatly trimmed patch of hair on her pelvic bone, Kara stopped and locked eyes with Lena.

The dark-haired goddess reached down and gently stroked Kara’s cheek in encouragement. Kara quickly kissed the words on Lena’s wrist before diving in without warning. There would be time for slow and sweet later. At least, there would be if she had her way. For now, she wanted Lena to know that she belonged to Kara and Kara belonged to her in return.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena groaned as she sucked the woman’s clit into her mouth.”

She licked and sucked and rubbed Lena through three shaking orgasms before she was pulling at Kara up her body.

“Darling, your mouth should have a religion all its own, but if you don’t get inside me right now, I will die and leave you without a soulmate.”

Kara pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s mouth as she lined herself up and slowly entered. Lena was more than ready, but Kara was larger than the average Alpha. She didn’t want to taint this memory by causing her pain. 

She and Lena exchanged pants and moans and kisses until Kara had slotted herself fully against Lena. Locking eyes with the woman below her, Kara began to snap her hips. Within minutes, she had found a delicious rhythm that was sending them both over the edge quickly. She withdrew completely, flipped Lena over, and resumed the pace from behind, hitting even deeper than before.

“Kara, please,” Lena gasped between moans.

“Let go, Lena. Come for me, baby.”

At Kara’s command, Lena clamped down around Kara and came with Kara’s name on her lips. Kara quickly withdrew and followed behind with a violent shudder. They both lay in exhausted silence for a moment, slowly coming back into their bodies.

Kara climbed from the bed and got a warm washcloth to clean Lena up before settling back in and taking the woman into her arms. Lena was lazily tracing patterns on her sternum when she said, “I didn’t even think of a condom.”

“Don’t worry. I didn’t-”

“I know, darling. I know. I just...it didn’t even cross my mind as a concern with you. I’ve never let someone...without. It just felt different with you.”

“It feels different for me, too. I just didn’t want...I figured we would have plenty of time to talk all that through later.”

“Oh, you think so?” Lena asked with a flirtatious raise of her eyebrow.

“I’d like to be around as long as you’ll have me, Lena,” Kara replied earnestly.

Lena nestled herself deeper against Kara's neck and inhaled. 

“If you think I’m letting you go anytime soon, maybe you’re as dumb as your sister tried to tell me.”

Kara laughed and pressed a kiss to Lena’s temple.

“I’d still like to take you on a proper date.”

“I’d like that, too. But,” Lena said, straddling Kara’s waist, “I’m nowhere near done with you tonight." She leaned down and whispered, "Like I said, I want you to make me yours," before sucking Kara's earlobe into her mouth.

Kara growled and flipped them over effortlessly with the intent to do just that. Over and over again.


End file.
